Carta
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Uma carta de uma amiga.


_Naruto_

_Carta_

_Eu não pude acreditar quando Ko me disse o que você havia feito. Justo você. Eu sempre soube __–__ aliás, todo mundo sempre soube __–__ que você gostava dele. Mas isso! Nem mesmo Naruto conseguia enfrentar Pain de igual pra igual, e mesmo assim você foi ajuda-lo, você foi protegê-lo... Quão grande é o seu amor por ele, Hinata?_

_Eu ainda pensava isso quando houve a explosão, e, quando Naruto, usando seis caudas da Kyuubi, levou Pain pra fora da Vila já destruída, corri junto com os outros, para encontra-la no chão, ferida. Enquanto te curava, a pergunta continuava martelando na minha cabeça: Quão grande é o seu amor por ele, Hinata?_

_Então Naruto derrotou Pain, que reviveu os que haviam morrido, e voltou inteiro. Eu me sentia feliz, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo, meu quase-irmão. Mas eu sabia que você estava ainda mais feliz, por ele estar vivo, e por todos o estarem reconhecendo, finalmente._

_Logo depois do ataque estive muito ocupada, mas soube pelos nossos amigos que você e Naruto ainda não tinham se entendido. A menos que tivessem tido algum encontro secreto, nem mesmo haviam conversado! Eu não entendia como, depois disso, Naruto não ver que você gostava dele. Ele é um baka, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto..._

_Fomos atrás do Sasuke logo depois. Encontrei com Naruto, e disse a ele que o amava, para que ele desistisse daquela promessa de trazê-lo de volta. Não sei se foi pelo que aconteceu aquele dia, ou se foi porque Naruto amadureceu, mas ele percebeu que eu não estava sendo sincera, e me passou um sermão que nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz... Encontramos Sasuke depois, e Naruto reafirmou a promessa de trazê-lo de volta._

_A preparação para a Guerra começou. Naruto foi mandado para ser escondido pelo Raikage, junto com o Hachibi, Killer-Bee. Devíamos protegê-los de Madara. Nesse meio tempo, conversei com você e descobri que você havia confessado seu amor pra ele, naquele dia. Foi por isso então que Naruto não acreditara em mim? Ele percebera a diferença entre a sua sinceridade e a minha tentativa de enganá-lo? Não sei, mas continuava sem entender porque ele te ignorava, mesmo depois de você confessar._

_A Guerra começara... Em meio aos mortos e feridos, quando começávamos a perder as esperanças, ele veio. Como sempre. Fui salva por ele, ou, melhor, por um dos Kage Bunshins dele, e soube depois, pelo Kiba, que, além dele te salvar, ele te encorajou, como no nosso primeiro Chuunin Shiken. Fiquei feliz, pois ele se importava com você._

_Não sei bem como foi a luta dele com Tobi, aliás, acho que ninguém além dele mesmo e Killer-Bee sabe. Mas eles venceram, e ele ainda voltou ao acampamento carregando o Sasuke-kun com ele. Quando Sasuke soube que Tobi não era Madara, e que tudo fora apenas um plano para que ele o ajudasse a concluir o Tsuki no Me, pensei que ele fosse enlouquecer mas, por fim, desistiu da vingança contra Konoha, e aceitou pagar pelos crimes que havia cometido. Iria ficar preso, mas pelo menos eu sabia que ele estava vivo, e logo estaria comigo._

_Com o fim da Guerra, voltamos para Konoha, que começou a ser reconstruída. O tempo foi passando, e eu continuava sem entender como vocês dois não se acertavam. O que mais faltava dizer? Será que aquele baka não percebia o que estava perdendo?_

_Sem aguentar mais, fui falar com ele. E, para minha surpresa, Naruto confessou que tinha medo. Medo de estar com você e te colocar em perigo. Precisei dar uns bons cascudos nele pra fazer aquele cabeça-oca perceber o que estava jogando fora._

_Bem, o que aconteceu depois, você sabe melhor que ninguém._

_Pra terminar, quero dizer que hoje fazem dez anos desde aquele dia, desde o dia que você enfrentou seus medos em nome do seu amor, me inspirando e me fazendo ver as coisas de outra forma. Obrigada por você e Naruto nos honrarem em sermos padrinhos de seus filhos, e por terem aceitado serem padrinhos dos nossos._

_De sua amiga, Uchiha Sakura_

_Para Uzumaki Hinata_

_P.S.: Mande um abraço ao Hokage-sama, o mais hiperativo que Konoha já teve, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto._


End file.
